


Closeness

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: It was set up for Ozai and Ursa to meet and marry, Ursa falls for Ozai quickly and it causes alot of conflict.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Closeness

They walked side by side on a stroll through the brilliant vibrant gardens of the royal palace, the meeting between them arrange by the Fire Lord himself, The Fire Lord had commanded her parents to bring her to the palace for the meeting that was happening between them.

It seemed the meeting was of the up most importance to the Fire Lord, over wise why would the Fire Lord drag a commoner from her backwater village to the capital to the royal palace to meet a prince if it was not important.

“So I have been told by my father you are Avatar Roku's granddaughter.” The Prince began gentle 

The woman looked to him, she had been changed as soon as she was brought here, she now wore a fine red kimono with golden dragons embroidered into it, a fine robe to put on a show it seemed for guards and servants to see that she was anything but the commoner that she was. Yes a commoner with rare blood within her, or so the Fire Lord had said when he requested her to be brought here. 

“Yes, it something I am not proud of, even my parents tried to bury that down deep.” she replied awkward 

The woman pushed a flower in a bush as she sniffed it, she looked to the Prince shyly, she did find shame in her bloodline, but his was grand and mighty filled with power, while her bloodline was cursed and pushed away into obscurity in fear of the fall out of Roku's betrayal of Sozin.

“I can understand that but my father sees some glory in your ties to Roku as something that can be used.” The Prince replied gently

She looked awkward as she explored the garden with him by her side watching her moments. There was something about him she noticed, he looked stern, firm, very proper as well, as he kept a respectful distance from her and held his hands into his long shelves.

“Yes I was rushed here to meet your father, then rushed to meet with you, The Fire Lord thinks we will make a good match, something about a good strong bloodline.” She replied somewhat unsure

Ozai pulled a flower free from the bushed she examined and placed it into her hair somewhat gentle for someone as powerful for him.

“We will see if we will make a good match in time, but I will tell my father I think we will make a good match, after all he has his mind set on this match between us. Even if I refused he would arrange this match between us, so I will go to him willingly.”

The woman before him now looked so confused to him so he decided to elaborated for her a bit.

“Well you seem to lack some understanding, , this whole meeting between us was for show to so the palace could see us together, my father wants us to marry and we have no real say in the matter..”

Ursa looked around a bit, she had no idea that was how things really were. 

How everything was arrange within the shadows for them, she should of smelled something more fisher with how she was rushed here at the Fire Lord's hast and charming words toward her.

“I see, so you will speak to the Fire Lord and we will be an engaged couple? She asked gently 

“Yes, you and your family will be welcomed here until we are married to one another.”

Ozai bowed to her a bit as he walked passed her a bit.

“You may enjoy this garden, no this palace as your own while I go to meet my father, I will make sure you are welcomed into this palace warmly you shall be an honoured guest. Someone will come for you show you to your dwellings.”

He bowed again as he went to go meet with his father leaving her to do as he pleased.


End file.
